


being dandy

by thankyouturtle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fairy Tales, Meta, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankyouturtle/pseuds/thankyouturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>tT: Fairy godmothers are purely a flawed narrative structure used to move along the plot.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	being dandy

gA: Rose I Have Been Thinking About Your Problem Deciding What To Wear To John’s Birthday Party Tonight

gA: The Best Solution To Me Seemed To Be That You Should Wear This Dress That I Made For You

tT: You made me a complete party outfit on the offchance that I may need it?

tT: You really must read some Freud some time, Kanaya.

gA: If You Are Worried Over Accepting A Gift From Me You Could Pretend That I Am One Of Your Human Fairy Godmothers Of Whom I Have Read

tT: I’m afraid that fairy godmothers are purely fictional.

tT: And within fiction they are purely a flawed narrative structure used to move along the plot.

gA: Are You Saying That Humans Can Not Fall Asleep For Decades While Maintaining Their Appearance And Adapting To A New Society Once They Wake Up

tT: You’re now describing what is the most problematic aspect of fairytales.

tT: Their whole structure is built on the flimsiest of storytelling tropes.

tT: I made an intense study of them as a young child, as my mother used to cut the illustrations out of my picture books and paste them over my bedroom windows.

tT: For a while I came to the conclusion that she was in fact my step-mother, which seemed, to my naive but fertile mind, to explain her wickedness.

gA: I Wasn’t Sure About The Colours

gA: You Seem To Prefer Black Or Pink But A Pale Blue Brings Out Your Pink Human Skin Tone

tT: I hope you’re not trying to give me a Cinderella complex.

tT: Although if you really are coming dressed in a suit tonight perhaps I needn’t worry too much about who my Prince Charming is going to be.

gA: Yes I Am Wearing A Suit

gA: Karkat Told Me It Was A Black Tie Affair And Talked At Length About The Right Way To Knot A Cravat Or Scarf

gA: I Am Unfamiliar With This Prince Charming Person However

tT: Don’t worry, I expect Cinderella being the one to take the lead will make an interesting inversion to the story.


End file.
